disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tam gdzie na mnie czekasz
I Thought I Lost You (pol. Tam, gdzie na mnie czekasz) – duet Miley Cyrus i Johna Travolty. Utwór został napisany przez Miley i Jeffrey Steele na potrzeby filmu animowanego Piorun. Tekst piosenki Wersja polska Tyle wokół ważnych spraw, wciąż toczy się Dopiero dziś czuję, że dotyczą również mnie Kiedyś było prościej, czy lepiej, kto to wie? Poznaję świat, zupełnie nowy świat i cieszę się. I choć czasem mam pod wiatr... Idę dalej, bo gdzieś tam... Ty czekasz na mnie w domu, gdzie i ja swoje miejsce mam. Huhu, wracać chcę. huhu, pędzę już! Ty czekasz na mnie w domu, gdzie i ja swoje miejsce mam. Zdarzyło się tyle już; był i śmiech, i łzy Lecz teraz widzę, że ten świat nie jest taki zły Mam w pamięci mnóstwo scen, prawdziwych, albo nie Zastanawia mnie, czy w nowej roli tej odnajdę się. Chociaż słońca żar pali mnie... idę dalej, bo gdzieś tam... Ty czekasz na mnie w domu, gdzie i ja swoje miejsce mam. Huhu, wracać chcę. huhu, pędzę już! Ty czekasz na mnie w domu, gdzie i ja swoje miejsce mam. Ty czekasz na mnie w domu, gdzie i ja swoje miejsce mam. Ty czekasz na mnie w domu, gdzie i ja swoje miejsce mam. Wersja oryginalna Miley: Nobody listens to me Don’t hear a single thing I've said, Say anything to soothe me, Anything to get you from my head Don’t know how I really feel To fake the days and make it like I don’t care Don’t know how much it hurts to turn around like u were never there Like somehow you could be the break And I could walk away from the promises we made And swore we’d never break CHORUS Both: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me I thought I’d never see your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went I kept the moments that we were in And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend And now I got you I thought I lost you Travolta: I felt so empty out there And there were days I had my doubts But I knew I found you somewhere 'cause I knew I couldn't live without You in my life for one more day I swore I never break the promises we made CHORUS Both: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me I thought I’d never see your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went I kept the moments that we were in And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend And now I got you I thought I lost you Travolta: I've told myself I wouldn't sleep till I searched the world from sea to sea Miley: I made a wish upon a star I turned around and there you were Both: Now here we are Miley: Here we are I thought I lost you Travolta: I thought I lost you, too Miley: I thought I lost you Travolta: I thought I lost you Miley: Yeah CHORUS Both: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me I thought I’d never see your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went I kept the moments that we were in And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend And now I got you I thought I lost you Miley: But I thought I lost you Travolta: I thought I lost you too Both: So then I got you got you So then I got you Miley: I thought I lost you Travolta: I thought I lost you too en:I Thought I Lost You Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Piorun